


The Dawn Will Come

by TheBearMuse



Series: Tahni Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes Tahni Lavellan someplace she's never been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> My Valentine's Day gift to you (and to Solahni). <3

Tahni shivered as the winds of the Frostback Mountains whipped around her. She and Solas had already been climbing for hours and he still hadn't told her where they were going - or why they had to travel at night, with only veilfire lighting their way. Asking questions had yielded nothing more than quiet deflections and guessing wildly only earned her mysterious smiles, so Tahni had stopped doing either early on in their journey. Instead, they had kept to safer topics, like the elven ruins they'd recently visited. The comfortable silence they'd fallen into afterward was making her sleepier as the night wore on.

At last, they reached the peak. Tahni looked around in confusion. There was nothing here that she could see. She tried to contain her disappointment as Solas laid out the blankets they'd brought, making the snowy mountaintop into a miniature campsite. There had to be something she was missing. Solas wouldn't have brought them all the way up here just for privacy...would he?

The veilfire flickered dangerously as it started to snow. Tahni rushed to shield the flame. The pair of mages wouldn't be left completely in the dark if the torch went out, but veilfire was far more convenient.

"Do not trouble yourself, vhenan." Solas beckoned her over. "It will be light soon."

Tahni couldn't argue with that logic. The pinks and purples of predawn were already mingling with the blue-green of the scar left by the Breach far off in the distance. She left the torch where Solas had embedded it in the snow and hurried to join him.

As she settled into his lap, he wrapped a blanket around both of them. That little detail had to be for her benefit - Solas somehow never seemed to be cold. Tahni snuggled closer, grateful for his foresight and thoughtfulness. _And yet..._

"So when are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" she asked for the first time in hours.

Solas shook his head as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You will see."

She growled her disapproval, making sure to hug him harder so he understood she wasn't _truly_ mad at him. Likely an unnecessary gesture, but Tahni found it hard not to do such things anyway.

The next thing she knew, Solas was nudging her awake. Tahni didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep, since she hadn't made it to the Fade. "Look!" he whispered in her ear.

The crispness in the air instantly brought Tahni to full alertness. As she watched, the sun burst over the horizon, blinding her for a moment. She shielded her eyes so she could see the snowy mountains around them glittering brilliantly. The falling snow shimmered with every color of the rainbow as the individual flakes sparkled in the sun's rays before blowing past them. Leaning forward, Tahni could see Skyhold far below them. The sight was as breathtaking as the first time the keep had come into view. On the ground, the fortress had appeared ancient and impressive. From up here, Skyhold looked warm and cozy tucked in amongst the mountains.

Tahni blinked back tears. Wordlessly, she turned to Solas and was stunned to see he was watching her instead of the sunrise. That expression right there - the intense fondness - that was why she loved him. With a laugh, Tahni threw her arms around Solas and squeezed. She didn't need to thank him in words for this moment. He already knew.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Tahni and Solas](http://wasteofspace95.deviantart.com/art/Tahni-and-Solas-519643856) by [wasteofspace95](http://wasteofspace95.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
